Walking Through Memories
by Adalinda
Summary: Rain and Spirit return to their apple tree.


Walking Through Memories

Spirit walked silently beside Rain as they neared the old apple tree.

"Do you remember?" She nickered to him. He chuckled.

"Yes dear, I remember everything." She smiled at him, her blue eyes shining brightly in the sun.

"Has it really been ten years already?" Spirit asked her. Rain nodded her head.

"I'm afraid so. Ten long years." Spirit felt his hooves thud dully against the

parched earth. Little Creek had left with his family a little after he gave Rain to Spirit.

The place where they had once put there strange homes was now bare.

"It's strange isn't it? Without him, I mean." He asked her. She looked away. He stopped and nuzzled her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry, would you like to talk about something else?" She turned her head and smiled gently, clear blue tears rolling down her cheek.

"No. We came here to remember, even if some of those memories are painful." She nuzzled him under his chin. He pulled away from her with a smile.

"Race you to the apple tree?" Rain asked.

"I always liked a challenge." He replied with a laugh. They ran at full gallop to the old apple tree. In the ten years they had been gone, it had grown. Its trunk had thickened and its branches were many now. Ripe, red, glossy apples hung from the green leaves, obviously not at all affected by the drought. Spirit smiled as Rain touched the trunk first with her nose. She beamed back at him.

"I always was the fastest!" He laughed and walked up to her side. The stood in silence, just watching the wind making the branches of their favorite tree shudder. Listening to the river nearby, ever rushing, ever churning. They stood and remembered in silence. An idea suddenly crashed into his mind. He wasn't the stallion he once was, gray threatening to overcome his body, his bones creaking at every step, but he was still determined to make Rain happy. He smiled mischievously at her, lost in thought, those glassy blue eyes smiling as she remembered everything. Then, without warning, he jumped and grabbed the closest apple to his mouth, then landed with his bones shuddering in protest to what he had done. He ignored the excruciating pain and nudged Rain's cheek. She turned and looked surprised.

"You didn't." He laughed.

"I did. Want it?" She chuckled and murmured something about him not changing a bit, then took half of the apple while he took the other half. Just like the first time. They enjoyed their snack in peace and watched as the sun prepared itself for rest. The moon, obviously being impatient, could vaguely been seen in a corner of the sky. She laid down, he followed her and they watched the sunset in silence, with smiles on their faces as they remembered everything there was to remember. After the sun had gone to rest, the moon had full control over the sky and had commanded the stars to come out.

"Do you think we should get back to River sometime soon?"

"She's a big mare, she can take care of herself, Spirit. She's not a little filly anymore." Rain said with a smile.

"I know…. But the herd too."

"Storm has got that under control. You know how he likes to help River take care of the herd. I think we're going to have a grandchild soon don't you think?" Spirit nodded his head remembering the day when River had told him and Rain that she had chosen Storm as her mate. Storm was a respectable young stallion, he had a strong build, and a firm hoof. But he was gentle when River was there, it seemed as if she were the only thing that would calm him down, especially since now she had started to show.

"I still can't believe it." He whispered to her.

"You can't believe that our daughter is going to have her own child?" He nodded his head. "I know what you mean. Our life has just flown by hasn't it? Did you enjoy it?" He grabbed a piece of her mane and nuzzled her.

"Yes. I enjoyed it very much." She smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"We really should be getting back though, Storm always has troubles getting the foals to go to sleep. You seem to be the only one who can put their little minds to rest."

"River helps too." She laughed. It was true, even Spirit had a hard time getting the foals to sleep. Why their mothers gave them sweet grass right before bedtime was beyond her. She knew she had never done it with River.

"Yes, she will be a good mother." Rain slowly got up.

"Well, I suppose, like you said, it is time for us to go back. They'll be wondering where we are. C'mon get up." He did as he was told, laughing to himself, Rain always had been one to give orders and not receive them. They said their 'goodbyes' to their apple tree and walked side by side to the herd.

_Mostly fluff. Spirit and Rain when they're old and their daughter is ready to take over. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit or Rain. They belong to Dreamworks. **_

_Claimer: Storm and River are mine._


End file.
